


Lost Puppy

by Axelrocks



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelrocks/pseuds/Axelrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everywhere he turned, there she was smiling at him and offering to keep him company. Following him around like a lost puppy. Sure, she was pretty and young, but she wasn't his type. Hell, he didn't even know if he had a type. All he knew that he wasn't interested. Maybe Carol would know how to help him get rid of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little something I thought of when Daryl and Rick find Karen in that truck.

Fuck. He couldn't shake her! Everywhere he turned, there she was smiling at him and offering to keep him company. Sure, she was pretty and young, but she wasn't his type. Hell, he didn't even know if he had a fuckin' type. All he knew that he wasn't interested in her.

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something? You must be hot up here."

He suppressed a groan when he heard her voice behind him. The guard tower was supposed to be his sanctuary, a place where he could be alone. Everyone knew when he went up there not to bother him.

Except for Carol. She was the only one he let keep him company when he was up there. Sometimes, she was the only company he could stand.

" 'm fine." He grunted, hoping she would take the hint that he didn't want to be bothered and leave.

No such luck.

Her footsteps came closer and soon she was beside him, smiling. "I'll keep you company then." she adjusted the strap of the assault rifle on her back. Rick had issued her one when she had expressed interests in watch duty.

"So, is this what you guys do all day? Stand up here and watch those things gather around the fences." She looked at him, hoping to get some eye contact. There was going to be none. He barely gave it to people he actually liked, let alone to strangers.

"Yeah, unless they gather too much in one spot. Then we take 'em out, quietly. Ain't no sense in wastin' ammo." He figured he entertain her by answering.

"Ah, I see." She shuffled closer to him. Close enough to brush his arm. "Do you ever get lonely?"

"Wha'?" He took a step back. What the fuck was this woman getting at? She didn't know him and he sure as hell didn't know her.

"Up here." She continued, still smiling at him and unfazed by the look he was giving her. "I always see you up here by yourself."

Hell, she always saw him everywhere. He wouldn't be surprised if she knew every time he took a piss. Just because him and Rick didn't leave her to die in that truck didn't mean she could just follow him around like a lost puppy.

Plus, he hadn't seen her following Rick all over the Goddamn prison. Lucky motherfucker.

It wasn't that she was bad to be around. All his life he had been use to nobody wanting to be near him, such was the curse of being born a Dixon, and having her constantly near him made him uneasy and uncomfortable.

Carol, and sometimes Rick, were the only ones he allowed to get near enough to touch and that had taken months to get use to. He wasn't going to let some stranger invade his space, after just knowing her for two days.

She was still looking at him, waiting for an answer.

"Naw. I like bein' alone." He tried to give her a pointed look before he turned his back on her and looked out at the yard.

The door to the tower creaked open and the pair looked to see who it was. Rick poked his head around the door and focused on Karen, relief in his eyes.

"There you are, Karen. Jane's been asking for you." Jane was one of the older survivors of the remaining Woodbury residents.

"Oh okay. I'll be right there." She turned to Daryl. "See you later." Then without another word, she left the guard tower. Daryl breathed a sigh of relief that didn't go missed by Rick.

Rick walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay, man? Looks like you got yourself an admirer."

"I know and 'm fine." He stalked off then to search for Carol. Maybe she could help.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in the laundry room they had cleared out only a few days earlier, up to her elbows in sudsy water. She was alone and smiled when he walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Did you come up here to help me?" She smirked, wringing out a shirt and then hanging it up to dry.

"I think ya can handle it yerself." He teased and hopped on one of the unused washers.

"Well, did you come in here for a reason or are you planning on just keeping me company." Her back was to him now as she dumped the tub of sudsy water down the sink.

"I need ya help." Chewing on his thumbnail, he looked over at her. Making eye contact with her briefly, before his eyes skirted away.

"Really?" Wiped her hands on a nearby towel and went to stand in front of him, a teasing glint in her eyes. "Daryl Dixon, needs my help? I never thought I'd see the day."

He glared at her half-heartedly, not really mad at her. "Tha' Woodbury chick keeps followin' me around."

Carol tilted her head to the side, a small frown on her face. "Who?"

"Karen."

"Oh." She smiled and patted his leg. "I think she likes you."

Crossing his arms, he turned his head and didn't look at her. "Well, I don' like her."

"And why not?" She jumped onto the washer next to his and nudged his shoulder with her own. "She's pretty."

"So? Jus' cuz she's pretty doesn't mean I gotta like her. I barely know her."

"Well, you could always get to know her."

"Woman," He growled, swiveling his head to look at her, eyes squinting. Was she really telling him to get with that woman? "I don' like her and I don' wanna get to know her. So are ya gonna help me or not?"

"Hmm." She held her chin in thought, then her face brightened. "I think I have an idea."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, Carol was holding Judith and gently cooing at her. Daryl began to wonder that she had been messing with him when she said she had an idea. She hadn't said one word about it since.

He sat on the top stair of the staircase that led to the second floor of their cellblock. Surprisingly, no one else was in the block. It was just him, Carol and baby Judith. Everyone else was outside enjoying the nice weather before it started to get cold.

"Daryl?"

He groaned when he heard the unmistakable voice of Karen. So much for trying to avoid her...again. It would be only a matter of moments before she walked into the cellblock and saw him sitting there. Maybe there was still some time to hide in his cell and he hopped up to do just that.

"Daryl." Carol called for him now, setting Judith back in her makeshift crib. "Come here."

He did what he was told and found himself standing in front of her. She surprised him by grabbing his hand and moving it until it rested on her hip. Her other hand curled around his neck and her body was pressed against his. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Karen enter the block, but paid her no mind and focused on Carol instead.

"Play along." She whispered, before she crushed her lips on his.

A shock went through his body at the contact and he was momentarily paralyzed, eyes opened wide. Finally, he figured he should start playing along and started kissing Carol back.

It was just a simple kiss, but he found himself enjoying it and when Carol pulled away, he instantly missed the feeling of her lips on his. He briefly thought about chasing her lips with his, but then she looked up at him and winked, then turned to Karen, who was standing as still as a statue and with eyes fixated on the couple.

"Did you need something, Karen?" She pulled Daryl slightly closer.

The woman came to life then, taking steps backwards. "Uh, no. I just...I was just looking for Daryl...but he's with you, so I'm just going to..." She retreated.

Carol patted his cheek lightly and with a smile, after they watched the woman leave. "You're welcome, Dixon." Then she turned to pick up Judith once again.

He remained standing there and watched the woman, the amazing woman, in front of him.

His lips still tingled from their kiss, his tongue darted out, and he discreetly licked his lips. He could still taste her. He found himself wanting to do it all over again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark by the time Carol made it back to her cell, exhausted. She was about to shed her shirt and exchange it for the longer one she wore at night, when someone grabbed her arm and she collided with a strong chest.

Fear coursed through her, but soon disappeared when she saw that it was Daryl's face that loomed above her.

"Daryl, what are you doing?"

He didn't answer and instead pulled her closer with a hand on her waist. His other hand came up and stroked her cheek.

"K-Karen's not around." Butterflies began to flutter in her stomach as she started to slowly realize what was happening.

He smirked. "I know."

Then his lips covered hers.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part can be seen as a second chapter to Lost Puppy or a stand alone, whatever you want to see it as!

Carol was surprised to find herself up before Daryl. She knew that he was on early riser; usually he got up before the sun and went out to hunt.

Searching blindly for her shirt and bra, they were around here somewhere; she briefly wondered if she had worn him out last night. The thought brought a smile to her face. Last night had been wonderful.

With her back turned away from the bunk, she reached behind her to clasp her bra back on but was surprised to feel calloused fingers clasping it for her instead.

"Where ya goin', woman?" Daryl had silently slid up behind her.

She shivered, as his lips danced down her neck and nipped lightly on her shoulder. His hands wrapped around her waist and rested on her abdomen, his fingers drumming against the smooth skin there.

"I was going to..." She closed her eyes and had to take a deep breath, when his hands began to move upwards, leaving fiery trails in their wake. "I was going to get breakfast to whoever was on watch."

"The sun ain't even up yet." His body pressed against her back and her pulse began to quicken when she felt that he hadn't put any clothes on yet. Her fingers itched to unclasp her bra and hop back into bed with him, but she had to go to the watch tower before that could happen. She had someone to talk to there. Someone to thank for this.

"I was going to give them something to eat now, so when they came off watch they could go straight to bed." She turned around and faced him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I always did it for you."

"Yeah, tha' was before ya was mine." He nipped at her collarbone. "And I ain't done with ya yet. So, get ya ass back in bed."

He began to drag her back to the bunk, and would have too if she hadn't remembered why she wanted to take breakfast to the watchtower.

"I can't." She pushed gently on his naked chest. "I'll be back soon, though." She gave him a quick kiss. "Promise."

She quickly threw on the rest of her clothes, while Daryl watched her from the bed. With one last smile, she left the cell and began to head towards the little makeshift kitchen they had set up in the large dining area.  
\---------------------------------------------------

She opened the door to the watchtower, the squeak alerting the woman on duty that she was there.

"Hey, Carol." The woman smiled, meeting her halfway.

Carol smiled back. "Hey, Karen." She held out the bowl of semi-warm oatmeal. "I brought you some breakfast."

Karen took the bowl and immediately dug in. "Thank you. I was starving." She shoveled the oatmeal into her mouth as she walked back to the rail to look out over the yard.

Carol joined her, pulling her cardigan around her a little tighter. The morning chill making her shiver and wanting to go back to lying next to Daryl in bed. That wouldn't have been possible if it wasn't for the woman beside her. If it hadn't been for this woman, Daryl would still be sleeping on the top bunk and she would have been by herself on the one below.

"I just wanted to thank you." She turned and looked at the young woman standing beside her.

Karen smirked, setting the empty bowl on the concrete floor beside her. "I take it our little plan worked, then?"

The plan that they spoke of had formed a week prior. Karen had noticed the way Carol and Daryl seemed to dance around each other and she had asked if they were together. After Carol had answered in the negative, clearly disappointed by it, she had decided that she was going to get them together. She had mentioned it to Carol and of course, she was all for it. She had loved Daryl for a long time.

Carol had suggested that Karen follow Daryl around and show interest in him, knowing that would make him uncomfortable. She also knew he would come to her for help, not liking the unwanted attention. Everything else fell into place. She had kissed him, he had obviously liked it and he had come back to kiss her again.

She blushed. "It more than worked." She chuckled softly. "I didn't want to leave my bed this morning." Our bed, she added silently.

"Oh shit, Carol!" Karen wrapped an arm around the older woman's shoulders and pulled her close, almost like giving her a hug. "Our plan more than worked! So, how was he? How did it all start? Was it good? I need answers!"

Carol looked over at the woman who had become such a good friend in the few days she had known her and smiled. "Well, last night, after I first kissed him when you walked in, he was in our cell and he grabbed me and kissed me. Things...escalated from there."

"So, how was he in bed?" She winked. "I bet he was an animal!"

Carol's blushed deepened. Never had she shared such personal information with any other woman. Sure, she had joked around at the quarry but that was with an object, not a man. She hadn't had a man back then, not a real one anyways. Daryl was a real man, in every sense of the word and the things he had done to her last night...

"He was a little...awkward, the first time, but it still felt wonderful. The second time, though-"

"Wait, twice?!" Karen laughed. "You lucky, bitch!" She smiled, to let her know she hadn't meant anything by the name.

Carol nodded with a huge smile, deciding that she wasn't going to tell her about the _third_ time that was most assuredly going to happen when she got back to their cell and him.

"Now, tell me about this second time." Karen leaned against the railing, all thoughts of actually keeping a look out gone.

Carol sighed, happily, remembering it. "The second time was amazing. He made me feel like a woman, like I was special. Like I was loved. I've never-" Tears pricked her eyes, but she blinked them back. "I've never felt like that before."

This time, Karen actually pulled her into the hug. Carol had talked to her about Ed on one occasion and she had wanted to kill him. Maggie and Beth were her family, but for some reason she felt she could tell this woman everything.

"I'm so glad you found someone like him, Carol." She pulled back and looked at her friend. "You deserve him and he deserves you. You both deserve each other."

"Thank you." Carol wiped away the few tears that had managed to slip from her eyes. "I think I'm going to tell him of our little plan today. Maybe he'll stop giving you dirty looks."

Karen laughed. "If looks could kill... I'd be a biter." She gently shoved Carol towards the door. "I think you've been up here long enough. I bet he's waiting for you." She winked again.

"He is." She turned and looked at her friend one last time before leaving the tower. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Hmm, we'll see about that. You might not want to leave that bed anytime soon."

Carol hid a smile as she descended the stairs. Karen was probably right about that. Stepping into the dawn, she headed back to the cellblock and back to _him._  
\------------------------------------------------

Standing in the doorway of her and Daryl's cell, she couldn't help but feel disappointment. Daryl was lying on his side, back to the door, with the blankets bunched at his waist and clearly fast asleep.

So, much for that third time.

She slipped off her shirt and pants and slid in quietly beside him. Maybe he would get up again before everyone else and they could still fool around.

Daryl suddenly rolled on top of her and kissed her hard. "'Bout fuckin' time ya got here, woman."

She giggled, happy that he was awake and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "I wasn't gone that long."

"Long 'nough." He growled and tugged at her bra and then her panties. "Why are ya still wearin' these?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Hell no." He kneeled up and with two quick motions, she lay naked below him. "Told ya I wasn't finished with ya, yet."


End file.
